As is well known and understood, specific periods of time are established each year for the bow-hunting of different-type game animals. As will be appreciated, bowman of all ages approach such hunting season with anxiety brought about by a general inability to practice effectively during the rest of the year, and because just shooting at bulls-eye targets is not really representative of what the bowman would encounter when out in the woods. When one further considers that the hunting would be of different size animals--e.g., deer, bear, moose, elk, and even the wild animals of Africa, etc.--, it would also be apparent that some method of practicing a target shoot would be desirable for aiming at different vital area locations, as the hearts and lungs of these animals appear at quite different locations, because of their size. When it is further appreciated that the bowman only has split-seconds of time to aim and release an arrow, it will be further apparent how a different type of target shooting system would be desirable, instead of the stationery target of a tree, a bail of hay, or the bulls-eye that the bowman nowadays has to practice with. And, clearly, any type of target shoot, to gauge one's performance over time, should have some easy scoring method as part of it, both for purposes of enjoyment and for ease in comparing one's progress and skill over time.